


.

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: sorry





	.

Bad things just keep happening, don't they?  
He lost George, Jorel, Vardan, it's miracle James hadn't left him yet.  
He knew that even Tony would get fed up with his attitude eventually.  
And that's what hurt.

Aron liked that guy, he truly did, kind of like the way he cared for Jorel, a romantic sense.  
But he didn't want what happened with Jorel to happen with Tony, he didn't want to get close just to fuck up and never see him again.

What's even worse though is that Aron had already fucked up. He had yelled at Tony for no reason, he didn't even remember why he had gotten so pissed at the guy.  
Tony hadn't done anything wrong when he thinks it over.

Now Aron was sat on a bench a block away from Tony's apartment, thinking and rethinking what he was going to say. He had to have a better apology that just "i'm sorry" and extending his arms for a hug.  
Something to show he's truly sorry for what he did and that he cares for and loves Tony.  
Yeah, he's got it. That's a good one.

He stood, straightening out his clothing and making his way to the other's house, nervous hands picking at the insides of his pockets.

At his door Aron took a deep breath, _now or never_ , was the only thing he could think of.  
He raised a hand and knocked on the door before he could back out, closing the screen door after.

With his head low he waited for only a few seconds before the door opened and screen door jittered as the wooden one moved.

Tony was there, looking fine, not like he had cried or was upset at all. Like anything that Aron had said didn't matter. That hurt too, because to had effected Aron so much more.

"'M sorry." Aron squeaked out, feeling like he was going to cry. He lost whatever grand apology he had thought up and was left with a meager word and a half.

The screen door creaked and Aron flinched when he saw Tony move towards him.  
He expected to be punched for his misdeed but was proven wrong again when Tony simply hugged him.  
"I accept." He said, nothing more was spoken.  
From Aron because he couldn't, he started crying like always.  
From Tony because he was showing respect, he didn't know what had set the other off earlier and didn't want it to happen again.  
Aron was a good guy, despite what other might say or the arrogant way he portrayed himself.

He was human, he was initially good, but flawed because of living, and Tony accepted that.

He was good because he was trying to better himself, Tony knew this well, he needed what the others he left couldn't provide.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
